


When Justin Woke

by elvenesse (orphan_account)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elvenesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's hurt, but Brian's there.  Post 5x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Justin Woke

**Disclaimer:**   Blah blah blah Cowlip.

 

* * *

 

 

When Justin woke the first time, there was a fire raging in his belly, spreading outward through his veins.  Brian was leaning over him with a face creased in worry.  Through vision blurred with tears, Justin saw that there was something red splashed across his expensive new suit, covering his hand, smeared across his face.  His hand moved from Justin’s arm to his forehead.  Justin fell asleep again with those fingers threading through his hair.

 

When Justin woke the second time, the lights were dimmed and Brian’s head was resting on the hospital bed beside Justin’s hip, an arm draped over the younger man’s legs.  Justin moved his arm with enormous effort and gently moved his fingers through Brian’s hair.  Brian woke instantly, and with an exclamation and a smile, reached over Justin to press the nurse call button.  Justin, exhausted from being awake all of two minutes, promptly fell asleep again.

 

When Justin woke the third time, he decided he was feeling particularly impressive today and attempted to speak.  He managed a rather literate “Mmmph,” which roughly translates to “Ouch.”

 

“And it speaks!” Brian put down the paperwork he was working on and got out of the chair to stand beside the bed.  Justin smiled and closed his eyes.  “Don’t fucking fall asleep again.”  Justin opened his eyes.

 

Two ice chips later, Justin felt not-quite-dead enough to ask what happened.  Brian avoided both his gaze and the question.  Justin asked how long he had been out of it.  Brian adjusted the blanket around Justin’s legs and called the nurse for more ice chips.  Justin asked why Brian hadn’t washed all that dirt off his face.  Brian rubbed the stubble on his chin and told him to shut up.  “Good talk,” Justin mumbled, and then fell asleep again.

 

When Justin woke the fourth time, Brian was nowhere to be found and a nurse was fidgeting with some wires.  Justin asked her the same questions he had asked Brian.

 

_Car accident – hit by a drunk driver.  Major blood loss, internal injuries, broken bones._

_Nearly three weeks._

 

When Justin woke the fifth time, he felt clear-headed and nearly pain-free.  Brian raised the head of the bed and stretched out on his side beside Justin.  They threaded their fingers together while their thumbs battled it out.  _1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!_   Justin casually mentioned that the doctor that morning had mentioned the possibility of Justin being able to return home in a few days’ time.  Brian hid his smile by burrowing his face into the crook of his husband’s neck.

 

“Fucking finally.”


End file.
